A Marauder Crew
by Hermionette
Summary: Written by: Hermionette and Loverhaterbr
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: If you've seen it before, IT'S NOT OURS! Don't sue! So far we only own the below characters.  
  
Miss All-Knowing: Hi!  
  
Miss All-Powerful: Hi!  
  
Miss All-Knowing: Welcome to our prologue!  
  
Miss All-Powerful: Wait, who are you welcoming to our prologue?! I  
thought this was ours... not theirs. They should  
welcome us! Right?  
  
Miss All-Knowing: What? We're writing this for the readers! You do  
know that right?  
  
Miss All-Powerful: What?! Are we at least getting paid? No! Then why are  
we wasting all this time writing a great story if we're  
not even getting paid?  
  
Miss All-Knowing: Come on, you know we are writing this because we  
want them to read and like it. And, it's fun, you know  
that...  
  
Miss All-Powerful: Yeah. I guess you're right! So what's this prologue  
about anyway?  
  
Miss All-Knowing: Well, this prologue is introducing our story. We'll  
summarize it and tell readers a bit about the characters.  
  
Miss All-Powerful: Oh, you mean like Veronica, who gets to go out with  
Draco Malfoy? God, he's sooo hot! Am I right? I wish I  
was her!  
  
Miss All-Knowing: Um, wrong generation. You can stop now!  
  
Miss All-Powerful: Oh, ok, then please continue, miss know-it-all!  
  
Miss All-Knowing: sigh All-Knowing is more grammatically  
correct! As I was saying, let's tell them about  
the story!  
  
Miss All-Powerful: Oh, fine, let's just get this over with. My pizza's  
Here, and I'm hungry!  
  
Miss All-Knowing: Ok... this story tells about the lives of our  
Favorite star's (Harry's) parents (James and Lily)  
and their friends.  
  
Miss All-Powerful: Um, excuse me! Harry, favorite, and star. Well, those  
  
are three words that I never want to hear in the same  
sentence ever again! Besides, what are you thinking?  
Everyone knows that Draco is sooooo much better!  
  
Miss All-Knowing: Babbler! Besides this is Lucius and Severus's  
generation at Hogwarts!  
  
Miss All-Powerful: Well, Lucius is hot too! Wait, if it's their generation  
  
that means Sirius is in it! Yeah! I love him! You know,  
people say I'm a lot like him! pout But I still wish  
Draco was in it!  
  
Miss All-Knowing: Um, hello. We wrote this. That means  
that you already know who is in it? Remember? We  
discussed Sirius. Stop. As much as you don't like it,  
let's just stop talking now... to readers Here is some  
information that you might want!  
  
Both authors calm down and speak simultaneously   
  
Ok. As you might have guessed, this is a fan fiction about James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and many other Hogwarts students written by the two authors ( Ms.AK/Hermionette/Maria and Ms.AP/loverhater/Sarah.) Also, we are going to show you the formal summary: "Two new students join the Marauders (and Lily) in their everyday adventures at Hogwarts. (We aren't that good at summaries, so, please, can you just read the fic?)"  
  
And...that's about all we have to say for now. Now, click that little button down there on the right please, and you will see the beginning of the REAL story. 


	2. 1: Little Boats, Big Introductions

Chapter 1- Little Boats, Big Introductions  
  
Disclaimer: We're broke, don't sue us for anything that you know belongs to Mrs. J. K. Rowling (the genius behind it all).  
  
Hello! This Harry Potter fic is by two authors, Maria (Hermionette) (Ms. All-knowing Author) and Sarah (loverhater) (Ms. All-powerful author). This is the first fic we have written together, so please be kind. NO FLAMING US! (Pleez?) However, we do like constructive (nice) criticism that will help us improve our story. Now, without further ado, our story begins.

* * *

Marie  
  
_ Oh, great. I just had to get stuck in these little boats with all of these little kids. Ugh_. These were the thoughts that first popped into Marie's head as she was directed away from the carriages and toward the little dinghies. _Geez, I can't even imagine how stupid I look, I am a foot taller than all of these magic newbies. Beauxbatons first entrance ceremony was much better for all of their students.  
_

---------------------POV Change------------------------

Veronica  
  
_Well, maybe this won't be so bad after all. There is a tall first-year over there, maybe we can look out of place together! We can keep each other company._ This thought crossed Veronica's mind as she headed down a pier and spotted a strawberry blonde haired girl who almost looked to be her age. _Nah!_ She thought,_ I'm not that lucky!_ After a few more similar thoughts, she finally caught up with the girl. "Uh, hi." Veronica said with a broad smile.  
"Hello," the girl responded, "Are you that old transfer student?"  
"Old?! Um, if you call fifteen old, then, yeah, I guess I am!" She replied, beginning to be annoyed, as her smile quickly turned into a frown. The girl immediately looked contrite, realizing she had said something wrong. She then burst out, "I didn't mean it like that! Not at all! When I heard the rumor about a 5th year transfer student, I just thought it was way too coincidental to be true."  
"What do you mean, coincidental?" Veronica asked, confused, nervously combing her fingers through her dark, smooth hair.

---------------------POV Change------------------------  
Marie  
  
Marie looked at the former Durmstrang student until it dawned on her. "You mean to say...you couldn't tell?" She paused there, looking almost insulted. "Isn't it obvious? I am also fifteen, and I am the finest student Hogwarts will ever have. It is not often that a school like this is fortunate enough to have a French student with a first-class education that only Beauxbatons can provide."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you were a tall first year!" Veronica answered, when she heard Marie's age. A couple awkward seconds later, she decided to break the silence, "Hey, since you're the finest student Hogwarts will ever see, and I'm the hottest one...I am sure that we will get along just great, Frenchie!" the other transfer replied, happily throwing her arm around Marie's shoulder. "Oh, and, by the way," she continued, "I'm Veronica Antoinette!" With that declaration, she shoved her hand in Marie face, expecting to shake.  
This response surprised Marie more than a little. She thought about it, and had just decided on a reply when she was pushed from behind. She tripped forward into the empty space that indicated that it was her turn to get in the waiting boat. She daintily stepped in and called over her shoulder, as they pushed off and began paddling, "Marie Rosela, at your service!"

* * *

So, Chapter 1. That's it. We hope you liked it, even though it was a bit short. We will try to make much longer chapters in the future. Also, please review! We appreciate so much more than you might think. In the review that you ARE going to leave, can you please tell us whether you think we should write a series of 4 or 5 chapter stories about these characters, or if it should be a nice, long continuing story. What do you think? Oh, and, don't worry, the Marauders will be introduced in the next chapter. listens for sighs of relief We know you were getting worried there. 


	3. 2: Of Guys and Girls

Chapter 2: Of Girls and Crushes

Hermionette: Ok, here FINALLY is Chapter 2. I have been away for the last month, and no computers had access to I also have Chapter 3 and 4 saved on my computer, but they need proofing. I will probably get them up today as well. Well, here it is, and please don't stop reviewing! Updates will come much, much, much, much, much...faster, if you get my drift. No more vacations for a LONG while. Please continue reading & reviewing!

* * *

Remus Lupin looked up from his food. He was finally starting to get very annoyed from just staring at the delectable feast that was typical of Hogwarts's food; this was saying something, as he usually was very patient. James Potter and Sirius Black were engrossed in a heated conversation about which Quidditch team currently had the best Beaters. Peter Pettigrew was listening intently, amiably agreeing to whatever was said, no matter who said it. _Such a suck up! _Remus thought annoyed, looking over at Peter. Then, his eyes shifted over to James and Sirius. _Are they _actually _having an intelligent conversation? No, it's just Quidditch. _he assured himself. He knew that if he had said this aloud, they would have killed him. _Morons! But I love 'em; they are my friends!_ he thought, returning to his food.

POV switch

Sirius

Sirius looked away from James and glanced at the Great Hall doorway. _Wow!_ he thought, seeing Veronica and Marie walk in with the first years. _Those are some tall first years!_ Then, having seen nothing exciting, he turned back to his friend. "No way, James! The Chudley Canons' beaters are way better then the Falmouth Falcons' pathetic excuse for players!" At that remark, James quickly fired back. "No way! The Falcons' beaters are the gods of Quidditch! Way better then those bloody pansies on the Chudley Canons' team!" This conversation continued for awhile until James was somehow distracted.

POV switch

Remus

Remus checked his small, leather-bound, pocket calendar, which was open to September 1, and reminded himself to remember that tomorrow night was a full moon. Just then, the giant wooden doors opened with a crash to reveal soaking tired looking, weary first-years. Remus noticed two heads sticking up out of the crowd, one blonde and one black. Then he remarked, "What do they feed these first-years now?" Not only did the first-years as a class seem taller than normal, but two students were almost a foot taller than the others. James noticed this too, after looking toward the entrance when he heard Remus's comment. "Heh," James said, "I wonder if those two-" he indicated the taller girls, "-are related to Hagrid?"

POV switch

Severus

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Lucius Malfoy sat taunting Severus Snape. The pale teenager smiled evilly at the smaller boy, then said, "So, what are we going to do about your, uh, problems?" His words confused Severus, who asnswered, "Problems? What problems?" Lucius's metallic blue eyes flashed with amusement, before he replied, "First, someone could grease a cookie tray with your head..." The black-haired boy glared and was about to speak when Lucius continued, "And you talk as though someone's shoved something up your-" Now Severus was mad, and he retorted, "I most certainly-" Once again, however he was cut off by Lucius. You're not very smart, and you don't even have the decency to let someone finish their insu-" This was just too far for him. "Dammit, Lucius, just stop!" Severus yelled as the huge wooden doors opened. All of the Slytherins turned their heads. Severus looked at the new students, and his eyes stopped on one girl in particular. _Wow!_ Severus whispered to himself, as he saw a blond who was taller than the others appear through the doorway. _She's too beautiful to possibly be a first year!_ He watched as Marie's long, wet, blonde hair bounced on her skinny shoulders. _She's amazing!_

POV switch

Lucius

"Hey, Snivellus, what are you..." Lucius started as he turned to see the first-years enter the room. One raven-haired beauty caught his eye. _Wow! She can't possibly be a first year and even if she is, I'm sure I can persuade her to join me and be a friend of mine!_ he thought, watching her sulkily walk into the large room. _Is she looking at Black and his miscreant friends? No, why would she want them and their filthy little friend! Potter's actually dating the mudblood! That's disgusting!_ he thought as his cold blue eyes moved back to Veronica. "She's so hot!" he remarked, then glanced around to make sure that no one had heard him. He watched her gracefully step into the line behind McGonagall. _I'm going to make her mine! Nobody can resist the Malfoy charm!_

POV switch

Sirius

Sirius laughed at James's remark and responded, "Probably, or at least some giant. They are awfully tall to be first-years..." Sirius was just about to restart their Quidditch debate, but saw it was no use. Everyone had their eyes on the first-years. He gave up on the subject, promising himself to bring up the conversation again, later that night, in the common room. He glanced over at the silent, nervous group of children for a second, and then returned to staring at his food. Hunger was overtaking him, having seen nobody of any real interest in the lot. _If I have to listen to that bloody hat sing one more time... I'll kill it! I swear! _he thought as he watched McGonagall place the sorting hat on its stool.

POVswitch

Peter

_Who cares about the first years? Look at all this delicious food! Too bad we have to wait for them to get sorted-I just want to eat!_ These food-obsessed thoughts were repeating themselves in Peter's brain, and he began to drool all over his plate.

POV Switch

Veronica

Veronica watched as the huge wooden doors open, then looked at Marie for reassurance. With a soft sigh, she thought _Well, here goes nothing!_ Marie and she walked in, side by side. _Ugh! Slytherin!_ she thought as her eyes fell onto the table surrounded with green and silver hues. Then, something-or rather someone-caught her eye. A pale boy from the Slytherin table seemed to be staring at her. He had platinum blond hair and silver, snake-like eyes. _Eww!_ she thought as she quickly turned away. She continued looking through the room: at the teacher's table, Hufflepuff table, and Ravenclaw table. Then she looked at Gryffindor's table-or more specifically-a boy at the Gryffindor table. He had dark-brown hair, and deep, loving pools of brown for eyes_. He's so beautiful, no, he's wonderful, what am I thinking? He's hot!_ she thought, not daring to take her eyes off of him for chance of losing sight of him.

POV switch

Marie

Marie nervously glanced at McGonagall. Professor Minerva McGonagall was young raven-haired women, whose thick tresses were past her shoulders and pulled into a loose braid. Her pale blue eyes were like the snap and crack of a twig in the winter's first frost. She was a new teacher - she had only been teaching for a year - yet already had a cold air of strict authority that everyone knew ought not be crossed. Marie was miserable, yet still found room in her clouded brain to be nervous. She was soaking from head to foot, for she had fallen in the river. Not once, not twice, but three times! She was so cold that she felt her legs beginning to numb up. Her beautiful, wavy, long blonde hair, with a red tint to it, was a total disaster area. Not to mention her thin, silver-rimmed glasses! They were covered with dirty pond water, and she could hardly see where she was going. She muttered, "Vitrium abstergeo!" while pointing her wand at her face. She flinched as the glasses were pushed onto her nose by a pale pink wave. In a second, her glasses were wiped of all lake scum, and she could see Professor McGonagall pushing open the immense Hogwarts doors. _Just in time_. she thought to herself. With a loud thump, the doors were slowly opened, and the excited young wizards and witches were able to begin filing into the Great Hall.

POV switch

Veronica

When they were called up in front of the teachers, a mixture of feelings rushed into her mind.

Pain- Marie's wand was poking her between the shoulder blades; Nervousness- Where would she be sorted? Would that hot Gryffindor like her?; Excitement-Meeting new friends had always been one of her favorite hobbies; and her last, but strongest, feeling: Embarassment-Being paraded with all those stupid eleven-year-olds.

_I hope I look good! I know poor Marie doesn't..._ As she thought this, a quiet giggle escaped her. "What?"Marie asked, stress allowing her to be annoyed a lot faster than was normal for her. "Oh, nothing!" she replied with an almost invisible evil grin.

POV switch

Marie

Marie, having had it pounded into her at Beauxbatons that research was vital to survive, had read _Hogwarts, A History_ and knew all about the four houses. On the boat trip over, Marie had yelled to Veronica, whose boat had been right next to hers, and told her a bit about each of the houses. Neither of them had been able to agree on which house was the best, however, they had agreed on one thing: Slytherin was not the right house for either of them. That, they had been sure of. Now, as she walked into the Hall, she realized just how big Hogwarts really was; her old school had been about a third of this size. She tried to look at everything at once. The hairy old man, the teachers, the floating candles, the long tables, the replicated sky... But what she was most interested in was her new classmates. She surveyed them all with interest, her eyes scanning the different colors and ages. As her eyes passed over a table wreathed in gold (which she supposed was Gryffindor), they suddenly stopped. _Oh, my!_ She thought. _I wonder who that could be?_ He was sitting with three other boys, and looked to be about her age. He glanced up at them for a moment, and she was just sure that he had looked at her! Oh, how she instantly loved his brown hair and matching eyes, his great smile, and his choice of friends, who all looked nice enough. She looked to her right and saw Veronica also staring at the Gryffindor table. _Hmm...maybe she spots a new friend!_ She gently elbowed Veronica, until she had the other girl's attention. She felt as though they had known each other forever, not just today. She immediately knew that she could confide with her about her crush on the Gryffindor. She whispered, "Oh. My gosh. I think I just found love at first sight! Do you see him over there? Sloppy brown hair? Laughing with the boys around him? I just know that I have to be in Gryffindor with him."

POV switch

Veronica

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down only to see Marie's elbow there jabbing even harder against her ribcage."Oh. My gosh." she heard Marie announce loudly pointing to the Gryffindor table. "I think I just found love at first sight! Do you see him over there? Sloppy brown hair? Laughing with the boys around him? I just know that I have to be in Gryffindor with him." Marie continued to babble as Veronica strained her neck to see this mystery boy. She paused a moment to look closely at the boy _she_ had noticed earlier._Wait: sloppy brown hair! He has that! Laughing with the boys around him? He's doing that! Is my friend here trying to take my hottie?_ _Wait, his friend across from him has messy darkish-brown hair and he's laughing... I'm sure she's talking about him_! She wuickly assured herself that her friend did _not _like her guy. _Then she realized: she told me a secret so I should tell her one. It's odd, but I feel like I've known her for ages!_ "Yeah, I see him! He's cute, but I like his friend across from him! He's Hot!" she replied as they giggled together. _I just hope she's talking about whom I think she's talking about! _

POV switch

Marie

Marie stood on her toes, and, after staring at him, she tore her eyes away and looked across from him. "Oh, yes," Marie replied, "Definitely hot!" _Not as hot as my guy, though!_ Then, from the front of the Great Hall, she heard a voice that was beginning to sing a very annoying little chant. She looked around her and saw, much to her amazement, that everyone else was listening attentively to the torn, old hat on the stool. She sighed, and resignedly started to listen to the lyrics. The hat sang:

"I may look like just a hat,

And a hat I am, you see;

But really: I'm much more than that.

I think, I talk, I can define a tort;

My most important job, though,

Is to sort, sort, sort!

Which house could be right for you?

Come up here, and let me see

I'll look into-"

All of the sudden, the song, which was beginning to amuse Marie, was stopped short. She, along with everyone else in the room, looked around in surprise for the cause of the frozen hat, which could no longer sing.

POV switch

Sirius

"Oh, God, no! Not that bloody hat singing again!" he yelled, trying to plug his ears. "I'm not listening to it again! Not this year!" "Oh, really? And what are you gonna do about it, Siri?" James asked jokingly. _What am I gonna do about it, Eh Potter? I'll show you! _"This," Sirius yelled, as he pointed his wand at the hat and chants "Petasus Placo!" With a small _pooosh_ the hat was silent. At this action, all of Sirius's friends' eyes turned from the hat to him. James began laughing hysterically, Peter timidly looked away, and Remus rolled his eyes, which then turned back to Dumbledore."Hey, Siri, I can't believe you did that!" James whispered between surpressed laughs.

POV switch

Veronica

She stared at the boys for a few more minutes until somone started singing. Then, finally, she turned her attention to the teachers. There was a strange little hat sitting on a stool that appeared to be singing about itself. _Sure, and they call me conceited... right. Am I the only one who finds this weird and annoying?_ she asked herself as she looked around the hall seeing everyone else enjoying it, even her new friend Marie. To that, Veronica just rolled her eyes. _Come on you can't be serious? They can't actually like this crap! I've heard better songs coming from muggle radios! I mean, please, will somebody please make this God awful noise stop!_ she thought as she semi-conciously heard "Petasus placo!" whispered somewhere in the hall. The hat suddenly stopped its singing-if you can call it that. She looked closer, and saw it appeared to be trying to speak, but it can't open it's...tear._ Well, thank God that's over!_

POV switch

Remus

"Sirius!" Remus loudly whispered to his friend. "You could have been a bit quieter, you know?" Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Like the volume you're using now?" Remus blushed, but he continued speaking, in a softer tone of voice, "It doesn't matter how I'm speaking. I'm not stopping hundred-year-old traditions in front of the whole school, now am I?"

Sirius just shrugged again. "I don't care. If they figure out it was me, what's the worse that can happen?" he said, without a care in his voice. Then, in an overdramatic voice, he continued, "Oh, no! A detention! I'll die for sure! Help me! Help! Save me..." With that, he collapsed in Peter's lap, who just looked surprised at this turn of events. Then Sirius jumped up with a small yelp. "Ewww," he announced, "Peter cooties!"

Remus just rolled his eyes, and began to read a book on werewolves in modern day Spain. He figured: _If I ignore them, maybe, just maybe, they'll go away._

POV switch

3rd person

The teachers, now actually realizing that they weren't imagining the hat's silence, hurried over to the hat, still struggling to sing. The professors all began bustling around, consulting books, and whispering to one another. They began experimenting with spells, not knowing that there was one very satisfied fifth-year smiling happily at the chaos.

* * *

There! Chapter 2! I want to say thanks to Neko Kuroban, who wrote the brilliant description of Professor McGonagall.

To everybody who reviewed:

Neko Kuroban: Are my paragraphs divided enough? lol. Thanks for the review, and for helping me with last minute proofing.

English-Foxlette: I'd probably deck 'em too! I hope you continue reading!

nicknack: Is this chapter long enough? Easy enough to understand? Review again and please tell me what you think.

Carroll: Hi, and I know who you are. Why don't you like it? Review and tell me if this chapter is better. I hope it is.

anonymous: Wow! I will definitely write more. Don't worry. Sirius and Lupin and everybody are here now. Keep reading. Keep reviewing!


End file.
